Accountant
by VariaGuardians27
Summary: Viper starts working for Skull as a new accountant. What feelings will start to come up? Luce x Reborn and Colonello x Lal Mirch
1. Accountant for Hiring

Thinking about how troublesome this all was I continued signing my so called **"important"** paperwork. II also remembered how I had to do interviews for a new accountant. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Viper got dressed getting ready for her interview. She wore a nice indigo dress shirt, a black blazer, a pair of black pants, and a matching black tie. She knew she could get this easily because of her amazing as an accounted.

* * *

I finished my paperwork when I heard a knock on the door. Two figures emerged from the door. One was tall, thin, had a black suit, yellow dress shirt, black hair, and a black and orange fedora. The other was a little shorter, same slimness, was wearing an identical suit but had a blue dress shirt, and blonde hair. I frowned.

"Hey how is our human slave?" the one with the fedora said with a smirk.

"Shut up Reborn I need to do some interviews on the third floor," I said with anger in my voice.

"Hey Skull that's not how you speak to your friends kora," the other man scolded him, while Reborn kick him in the head.

"Be quiet Colonello," Reborn laughed like a maniac.

I got up while the other two followed, apparently wanting to bother me during the interviews because they were bored.

We went down the elevator in silence, walked into the large room with one large desk three chairs behind the desk and one in front. We all sat down in the three chairs and stated to talk.

"So have you been seeing any girls lately," Reborn said with a smug look on his face.

"I've been too busy running a company here," I replied angrily.

"Hey, kora," Colonello said teasingly, "that's not a good reason, it just means there should be more girls because we're all rich."

The door opened thank god I thought.

A blonde girl walked through and sat down in a chair. She wore a mini skirt and a tight blouse. She looked like the kind of girl just trying to get her hands on a rich person. Ow how I hated that type. I also knew that Reborn and Colonello despised them to.

"So why are you interested in this job?" I asked.

"Just to get a look at one of the most handsome man in the word," she gave a seductive smile. I almost wanted to gag.

Reborn cut in, "I'm sorry I don't think you're what we're looking for," he said with an icy tone.

"I agree but have a nice day kora" Colonello said slightly nicer.

The girl got up a little angry and stormed out.

* * *

The next hour went on basically like that.

"This is soooo stupid," I wined

"Stop complaining lackey there is only one more," Reborn said tiredly.

"Good because I can't take much more kora," Colonello said also tired.

The door opened and an indigo haired woman came in. I thought that she looked different than the other gold digger girls. She looked more professional than any of them. She also looked much more beautiful than them too. She sat down and adjusted her clothing. She had a stoic look on her face, indigo bangs covering her eyes, and purple triangles on her cheeks.

"Hi," I said sounding professional, "and why do you want to work here?"

"I'm in it for the money," she said plainly.

"Ha ha ha she's funny kora," Colonello laughed.

"What's your name?" Reborn asked intrigued by her attitude.

"Viper," she paused, "If you want my last name you'll have to pay me."

"Secretive now aren't we?"Reborn smirked. Viper frowned.

"Guess she isn't very talkative kora," He ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"Okay she likes money, are you good with numbers?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied in a low emotionless voice.

"Okay then you are hired, you start Wednesday," I said.

She stood up and left. I felt little butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

I got back to my house after the interview and Luce ran to me, Lal slowly walking behind.

"How did it go," She said excitedly.

"It went well," she paused, "I got the job."

"That's fantastic!" Luce said jumping up and down.

"Congratulations," Lal said nonchalantly.

"Thanks," I replied not really caring.

Lal went to the kitchen and made herself a fruit smoothie. She got me my strawberry milk and Luce her tea to calm down.

I took a sip.

"Delicious!" I commented and smiled a little. Ow how I love strawberry milk.

* * *

I had left work after hiring that Viper woman as the new accountant. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Although He would see her soon enough.


	2. Meeting

Viper opened the door to her new office. She looked around there was a medium desk in the middle of the sum what big room, a large computer on it, and a small swivel chair. She walked over to the chair and sat down. She didn't take out anything to put on her desk because she didn't want people knowing a lot about her. She switched on the computer and started to work at a rapid pace. "This job going to be a piece of cake," she said knowing this job would be easy money making. Then her mind wondered to the man who interviewed her yesterday. She obiously knew he was her boss and high up for that matter. But she got a strange feeling ever time she thought about him but she just couldn't place it.

* * *

Lal and Luce were in the mall downtown mall. While walking around they heard loud angry voices and turned and saw a small shop that had a sign that said Fedora Shop. They decided to take a look.

* * *

They walked in the store and saw four handsome men one in a suit, another in a red rob like outfit, one in a white lab coat, and the last one in a camouflage jacket and pants with a matching headband. Two of them, the one in a suit and the one in camouflage, were arguing. Luce wanted to help so she walked up to them, dragging Lal behind her, and said, "I'm sorry to intrude but what seems to be the problem?" She said in a sweet voice.

The one with the suit just stared at her with a blank look on her face. While the other stared at Lal with a dreamy look in his eye. Then the man in the red robe spoke, "I'm sorry if we disturbed you," he started. Lal noted that he had an accent, "they were just arguing about which fedora is better," he finished politely.

"Ow may I see the fedoras please? I might be able to help," Luce said and added one of her sweet smiles.

The two men each produced a fedora, one black and orange and the other black and blue. Luce looked at the two and pointed at the black and orange one to indicate that she like it more than the other one. And suddenly the man in the suit burst into a triumphant laugh and boasted, "See Colonello she thinks mine is better!"

"Shut up Reborn!" Colonello said defensively.

Lal looked and saw the man in the lab coat taking notes on a note pad.

"Hey now we need to greet our new friends," the on in red said to get his friends attention.

He turn to Luce, smiled, and said, "I'm Fon," he pointed to the man in the lab coat, "that's Verde,"then he pointed to the man in the suit, "he's Reborn," and he pointed to the man in camo and concluded, "and that's Colonello it's nice to meet you," then he bowed a little.

Luce gave a smile and said, "My name is Luce and this is Lal Mirch" she pointed at Lal who was currently uninterested, "it's nice to meet you too! Would you like to get some food?"

"We'd love to!" Fon replied happily while Verde complained a little and Colonello and Reborn stiffined.

* * *

Skulll sat in his office while signing some of his mountainous load of paperwork. He still couldn't stop thinking about Viper. He wondered why she made him feel this way. He also wondered about why he hadn't seen the guys today they usually came by already and started bothering him but they had companies to run. He told himself that he'd see Viper later during the day.


End file.
